


now burn, baby, burn

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: That’s what street racing was always for them: fast, hard, exhilarating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @jeadore for the prompt!

“Did we really have to race tonight?” 

A scoff. 

“Just be thankful that it isn’t raining anymore,” Sanghyuk pointed out rather sourly. He didn’t mean any harm with his words, but he was already _in the mood_ and his brain-to-mouth filter was close to nonexistent at the moment. 

“Yeah, hush, Wonsik.” Hongbin added. “Don’t complain, you’re not even driving today.” 

His eyes were fixed ahead, just like Sanghyuk’s, in a hard gaze on the other competitors, who were waiting by their cars huddled a few feet away from them. The night was quiet, spectators-wise, although they didn’t really need anyone to make the races exciting— they had more than enough with their own adrenaline pumping wildly through their veins at the very thought of clutching the steering wheel during a dangerous ride. 

That’s what it was always for them: fast, hard, exhilarating. 

“I know.” Wonsik frowned. In an attempt at shielding himself from the freezing midnight wind, he crossed his arms over his chest— Did he really need to? He was wearing his most expensive jacket. “But just the thought of the two of you going out there tonight is enough to make me feel like I’m going to be sick.” 

Both Hongbin and Sanghyuk scoffed, amused by Wonsik’s sudden high-pitched desperation. 

“You sure don’t give it a second thought when it’s you behind the steering wheel, Sikkie,” Sanghyuk smirked, still staring at their rivals. 

“It’s not the s—” 

“Don’t come at us with that ‘it’s not the same’ bullshit,” Hongbin cut in with an arched eyebrow that stopped Wonsik in his tracks and left him gaping like a fish. “Besides, just admit that you’re simply terrified by the prospect of staying here all by yourself with Taekwoon.” 

Wonsik let out a very affronted squeak. “I’m— not?” 

Twin barks of laughter made Wonsik huff, annoyed. 

“I’m just worried. The road is still wet and it’s very cold,” he confessed in a whisper. “What if there’s ice out there? What if you...” 

_What if you have an accident?_

Accidents were something that came tightly bonded with street racing, like the sweetly interlocked hands of two teenagers in love. Something like a race going awry was bound to happen sooner or later— it was a matter of probability. They always hoped it would never get worse than scraped skin or a couple of broken bones but alas, racing was synonymous with defying every law of luck and probability so. 

“We will be fine, Wonsik,” Hongbin assured him with that voice he used when one of them was being unreasonable, even though they all knew Wonsik’s reasoning was more than justified this time. Before he could object though, Hongbin stepped in front of him and kissed him on the lips, soft but intent, his way of trying to ease some Wonsik’s worry. “Don’t worry, we’ll be careful.” 

Sanghyuk’s head popped up beside Hongbin. A big, toothy smile was there to greet Wonsik and make him laugh timidly. 

“We’ll win this race and then we’ll go back home with the big, fat betting pool under our arms.” He passed his arm around Hongbin’s shoulders as his grin only spread. “Maybe we’ll use it to finally get you the puppy you’ve been wanting for a while.” 

And again, Wonsik didn't have time to answer coherently to that, or at least ask Sanghyuk to please not play with his feelings like that, because Sanghyuk was in a second leaning forward and pressing Wonsik against the door of his pristine Porsche. Lips on lips lead to tongue on tongue in a matter of heated seconds, and Wonsik soon forgot how cold it really was when Sanghyuk’s hand found its way down Wonsik’s back and grabbed his ass intently. 

When they parted, Wonsik was a little out of breath and Hongbin giggled. Sanghyuk laughed airily, bumping his forehead against Hongbin’s softly as he murmured a cheeky, “You’ll get yours after the race.” 

“I wasn’t expecting any less.” 

Sanghyuk tutted, gaze intense on Hongbin. “You didn’t let me finish. You’ll get yours after the race... if you beat your brother’s ass on the road.” 

“ _Stepbrother,_ ” he growled. “And I find a little offensive that you think I can’t beat Hakyeon’s ass in a race, honestly.” 

“Prove me wrong, then.” Sanghyuk grinned again. 

A very loud shout of “Get in your damn cars already, kiddos!” plunged the three of them out of their little world. 

“Ye, ye, we’re going!” Hongbin waved his hand dismissively at Jaehwan, who was stepping in his very obnoxious, very yellow Mustang. 

Sanghyuk added then, before opening the door to his own car, “Don’t be so eager to lose!” 

The noise the doors made before all four engines roared back to life was dramatically final for Wonsik, who was standing next to a stoic Taekwoon while they waited for the race to start. Eunkwang didn’t take too long to start trudging— maybe a little too cheerily for how fucking cold it was, or how much money was at stake— from one car to another to check the route with the four drivers. 

In a couple of minutes, he was holding his loudspeaker up to his mouth and telling everyone to get _ready, set, go!_

And so the race started, with Hongbin and Hakyeon focused and hysterical laughter on both Jaehwan’s and Sanghyuk’s mouths, the growling of modified engines and the promise of the most exciting race to date. 

Part of Wonsik just hoped desperately that everything would go smoothly, while the other part simply burned, burned, _burned_ with the desire to be in his car as well, stepping on the gas pedal next to Hongbin and Sanghyuk— being consumed by all that adrenaline running through his veins fast, hard, exhilarating and so, so alive.


End file.
